


Go Ahead and Break My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback to Blake and Gwen admitting their feelings for each other last summer and fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Blake's adorable comments regarding their upcoming duet. I'm not sure where this story is going yet and how big of a series it'll be, but hopefully you enjoy the first chapter. Thanks for reading :)

October 2015

Gwen pulled up to the studio nervous. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She had texted Blake earlier saying she needed to see him and so he sent the address of the studio he was working at. She sat in her Range Rover before getting out trying to compose herself. The past couple months had been crazy and incredibly overwhelming that sometimes she just needed a minute to get a grasp on everything. 

Her and Blake had started officially dating about a month or so earlier, but their connection and chemistry had been happening since the blinds in June. If she were completely honest their connection had probably started since the blind auditions of season 7, but she didn't let her mind go their. Over the summer, they began having long, long talks about everything. It started out as two people having a shoulder to cry on during their divorces but after awhile they would realize that they had talked on the phone for over two hours without mentioning their exes or crying or venting at all. During the summer in between tapings, Gwen would go away and do a couple shows with No Doubt and then took a long vacation to Montana with her boys. During that time she actually missed him, like a lot. Sure she missed being around all of her Voice family members but her stomach literally hurt when she thought about Blake being so far away. She couldn't tell if it was his friendship and company she missed or something more. After everything she had been through in the past year Gwen didn't allow herself to have those thoughts about Blake, convincing herself that that's the last thing she needed or to pile onto her crazy life. She also secretly told herself that there was no way he felt the same way about her, he was nice and charming to everyone. He was probably just being a good friend, and that's it. "After all, why would Blake want to be with someone like me?" She was constantly telling herself that anytime her fantasies got on the loose, always convinced she had nothing to offer. Gavin did a number on her for over twenty years, and even though he was gone, his fingerprints were still all over her self esteem level. 

Blake on the other hand always had a little crush on Gwen. Ever since they met the year before and he was blown away by how down to earth she was. It was never anything he was ashamed of, Gwen had the kind of personality where literally everyone who met her had some kind of tiny crush on her. But when all of a sudden they both found themselves single, comforting each other at all hours, he began realizing that his little crush was turning into a longing that he had never experienced. Blake didn't want to stay in the friend zone forever but he knew a friend was exactly what she needed in those moments, anything more would have been selfish of him, so he played it cool waiting for the right time. Plus, He loved being there to make her laugh when she was sad and could wipe away her tears; it might sound old fashioned, but he genuinely enjoyed taking care of her in that way. She was so fragile and so broken down at times that being able to pick her up emotionally made his heart explode. 

After awhile, their divorce talks started to ease up and their conversations moved on to hours of nothing and everything at the same time. It wasn't all sob stories anymore but instead was filled with tales about family, music, kids, dream, beliefs, laughter, everything. They would spend all day of filming, joking around, then end up at someone's trailer talking for more hours, then go home and still miss each other. They both knew the connection was there. It wasn't a secret. They had flirted, given longer and longer hugs, and some suggestive glances, but neither one made a move. The elephant was in the room between the two of them but both were too scared to bring it up, each convinced in their own way that the other didn't feel the same way. It wasn't until a dinner for the whole voice cast and crew that the producers put together at the end of summer that Blake couldn't hide his feelings anymore. They'd been sitting at a long table and annoyingly Gwen was seated at the whole other side next to Pharrel and some other big wigs while Blake was put next to Adam and Carson. They kept stealing glances at each other and would smile from across the table until finally Gwen took out her phone and shot Blake a quick text. 

"Are you as bored as I am right now? Gx"

"Probably more.... Although the view I have is pretty spectacular :)" Blake watches Gwen read this text and a huge smile come across her face as she looks to him gratefully. Blake wasn't shy about telling Gwen she was beautiful, but for whatever reason, this felt different, and the way Gwen was looking at him with her liquid brown eyes adoringly, his chest was literally hurting. 

Their moment was cut short when out of no where a handsome man was introduced to Gwen from one of the producers. She was startled a little as she politely shook his hand and started up a conversation with him. Blake wasn't a jealous man, but watching this guy flirt and talk with her was making him crazy. He wasn't angry, he was just sad. His insecurities from his divorce were coming back and he began retreating back into that shell of "why would Gwen Stefani ever be interested in a guy like me." Once this mystery man made her laugh, he decided to get some fresh air as he excused himself from the table as Adam and Carson began talking basketball. 

Gwen wasn't exactly sure who this guy was, but the idea of people introducing her to single men was still very new to her; She honestly sometimes forgot she wasn't married anymore. But as flattered as she was by this man, she wasn't even listening to what he was saying because she kept thinking of the cowboy. The way he had been looking at her earlier from across the table with his piercing blue eyes and little smirk showing his dimples had made her melt. When the man excused himself (probably realizing she wasn't interested) she was finally able to look back over to Blakes seat... But he was gone. Seeing his empty chair, she took a quick scan of the restaurant not finding him anywhere. Gwen pouted as she assumed he left, realizing how much she already missed him. She had had two glasses of wine from the evening so she was feeling a little bold as she pulled out her phone and texted him. "Hey where did you run off to cowboy? I hope you didn't leave without saying goodbye. Gx" 

A couple minutes went by with no answer and Gwen's stomach was in knots. She wasn't sure what she wanted as a response but she was finally allowing herself to actually think of the possibilities. Right when her insecurities of rejection were kicking in, her phone buzzed. "I'd never leave without saying bye to you first. I'm out on the balcony. Needed some fresh air... Besides, I was going crazy watching that guy flirt with you." Gwen couldn't help but smile, someone was finally making a move she thought. Suddenly another text came to her again. "Care to join me out here?" 

"Love to. Gx" 

As she made the walk across the venue, she began getting equally nervous and excited. She knew she had feelings for Blake but was so scared to go there. But she also couldn't help herself, he was literally the only thing she looked forward to nowadays. As she stepped onto the empty balcony overlooking the ocean, she found Blake leaning up against the ledge. "Hey cowboy." He turned around and a huge smile came across his face, "Hey beautiful. I missed you." Gwen smiled back the smile that makes Blake's throat dry up as she stood next to him looking out at the waves. Suddenly the nervousness Gwen was feeling turns to calm and tranquility as she stands next to him "God what a beautiful view." 

Blake's eyes aren't on the ocean anymore but instead staring at the blonde next to him. "Mhmm, Gorgeous." She looks up at him realizing his compliment and is taken back by the way his eyes are sparkling in the moonlight. Just then a slight breeze causes Gwen to shiver, slightly breaking the mood. Blake lets out a small laugh because even when it's the end of August and 85 degrees at night, Gwen Stefani will always be cold. He finds it adorable though because it allows him to be a gentleman which he knows she loves. "Here" he says quietly as he takes his blazer off and puts it around her shoulders, letting his hands linger around her longer then needed. 

Gwen steps closer into his embrace as there is just a couple of inches between them at this point. She looks up at him adoringly and her butterflies are going into overdrive. 

"Blake" she says with a sigh. "What's happening?" She's holding onto him at this point as she buries her face into his chest. He begins gently rubbing her back as he realizes he never wants to let go. "I don't know darlin', but I don't want to stop." Just then she leans her head back as he puts his hand on her cheek. It's silent, there's only the sounds of the ocean on one side and the sounds of a room full of people on the other. Their eyes close as they begin to move their lips towards each other, finally crossing the line they had danced around for months. But before their lips touch, a sound startles them. 

"Gwen! Your nanny is on the phone. They've been trying to get a hold of you. I think Zuma is really sick." It was her assistant and luckily not a producer who just caught them almost kissing. They both catch their breath as they look at each other awkwardly and take a couple steps back acting nonchalant. "He keeps crying for you Gwen. Do you want me to call for the car?" Gwen's heart is breaking for her little boy but looks back at Blake trying to read his face hoping he's not mad that she's about to take off without acknowledging their almost kiss. Blake smiles back at her knowing where her priorities lie, "Go Gwen, it's ok. I hope he feels better. Text me when you get home ok?" Gwen is thankful he's not upset and understands that she's a mom before anything else. She squeezes his hand and gives a little pout and smile trying to indicate to him that she wishes she could stay, but can't. 

It's not until she's halfway home in her car that she realizes she still has Blake's blazer on. She feels bad at first for stealing his jacket accidentally but then selfishly loves it at the same time as she wraps herself up in it even more reveling in the smell of him. When she gets home, she quickly goes into mom mode as she soothes her sick son, laying in bed with him until he's able to fall asleep. When his eyes finally shut for good, she kisses him on the head and tip toes out of his room. 

"Hey Gwen, I wish you could have stayed longer but I hope Zuma is feeling better. Let me know if you need anything. Night beautiful." Gwen reread the text about a hundred times that Blake had sent an hour earlier when she first got home. What was happening? Were they finally admitting their feelings, was she allowing herself to go there? She had no clue, all she knew was that she couldn't stop thinking about him. About his arms around her, about his smell, about his height, about his eyes, about his lips. Instead of trying to figure out a response to his text, she found herself searching for her keys as she told the nanny she'd be back in a couple hours. 

Blake had left the party shortly after Gwen had. He didn't really feel the need to stay especially since his heart was pounding over what almost happened. He couldn't believe they'd almost kissed. He'd dreamt about that moment as any man would but always shook it out of his head never believing that the most beautiful woman in the world would be interested in his country ass. But as he walked around his empty living room, for the first time he was actually starting to wonder if she felt the same way about him. Just then he realized he wasn't wearing his jacket, first wondering if he left it at the restaurant but then immediately realizing he had given it to Gwen. A huge smile came across his face as he sat there imagining her at her home wearing his blazer, thinking of him. Right as he started making his way to his bedroom, a knock came through the door. Blake was confused considering it was passed midnight and he just left the only people in LA he knows. What he found when he opened the door made his chest burst.

It was Gwen, standing on his doorstep, holding out his blazer. "Hi." She said awkwardly with her little girl smile that he loved. "I'm sorry, it's late, and I should have called first. I just realized I still had your jacket and I didn't know if you needed it tomorrow or something and I just wanted to give it back." Gwen is rambling at this point as Blake beams down at her obvious attempt of a lame excuse to see him. He didn't care though, the point was she just drove across town in the middle of the night to give him a jacket. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity. "I'm sorry this was stupid to just show up here Blake, God I'm sorry, here." She's embarrassed as she puts out her hands with his jacket and starts to turn back to her car. 

Blake grabs onto the jacket along with her, pulling her into him for a kiss. Gwen is surprised and makes a small noise as their lips finally meet. One of Blake's hands is around her waste as the other one is cradling her head. As soon as Gwen gets her bearings she puts both of her arms around his neck as she slowly opens her mouth inviting his tongue into hers. Their kissing escalates into a make out on his doorstep as he lifts her slightly onto her tip toes. Time seriously freezes as months of pressure is finally relieved. They finally break apart with a smack as Gwen seems out of breath making Blake smile out of pride for causing that reaction from her.

Their arms are still around one another as they stare into each other. "Thanks for bringing my jacket back." They both laugh, and thank god. A joke was needed in this situation to diffuse the tension for a moment. "Jesus Blake, finally" Gwen smiled with bedroom eyes up at him as she leaned up for another kiss. Blake smiled into their kiss laughing to himself for waiting so long for this moment. He walked them backwards into his house and closed the door where they continued to make out like teenagers. Gwen loved the feel of his lips but loved even more the moments they would lean their heads back to look at each other. The way he looked at her was enough to make her cry. His eyes were filled with so much love and kindness and warmth and beauty, and she knew it was all for her. 

After about an hour of making out (and nothing more. Gwen wasn't that kind of girl that had one night stands out of lust. And besides, neither wanted to rush this moment) they laid on the couch with Gwen resting her head on his chest, a position she had a feeling would become her favorite. "So what now Blake?" Gwen voice was a little shaky. She didn't want to ruin this moment but she's also not someone to hide her emotions very well. Blake sits them up and takes her hands in his. "I have feelings for you Gwen. I have for awhile. I know this is complicated and maybe not the best timing..." He's cut off as Gwen lets out a chuckle "Yeah that's for sure." Blake continues, "... But maybe this is what we need ya know? Maybe we need to just comfort each other and be there for each other and just live in the moment." Gwen's nodding as she listens to him.

"It's way too crazy to think about what this is or what we are. Let's not do that Gwen. Let's just enjoy this and see where it goes before we talk ourselves out of it. How's that sound?" Gwen is relieved at what he's saying. Although she is still scared and and hesitant and although her feelings are actually strong, living in the present is what she needs. Blake on the other hand knows how he feels and although he wants something serious with Gwen, he knows something light and easy is about all she can handle right now without her running for the hills, so he'll take whatever he can get at this moment. 

"That sounds perfect cowboy. We'll just see where this goes." With that they share a sweet kiss full of promise and an unexpected future. As much as they both wish Gwen would stay, they know not to rush. Neither are ready for that kind of step physically, especially Gwen. So instead, Blake takes her hand and walks her to her car where they share one last kiss before Gwen practically floats home and they both drift to sleep separately with smiles plastered on their faces.

 

As Gwen sits in her Range Rover outside Blake's studio about a month after that first kiss, her eyes start tearing up. That night was magical, and the past month of being with him in that way has been even more magical. Each day is better and better and the truth is Gwen has never been happier. But still, she's crying. She's crying because she knows she has to go into that studio and do the last thing on earth she wants to do. She has to go inside and break up with Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

Living in the moment. Easy. Stress free. 

Those are the words Blake used when they started up their relationship a month ago while sitting on his couch. At the moment, it was exactly what Gwen needed and wanted. Their chemistry and connection was so off the charts that it was simply too complicated to figure everything else out at the moment. All they knew was that they just wanted one another. Ever since that night they had been inseparable, neither one wanting to be away from the other for more then a day or so. As scared as Gwen was when they crossed that line into more then friends, being in a relationship with Blake was so easy. He made her laugh and smile more then anyone could, he allowed her to cry for hours never once letting go of holding her, and the way he kissed her every time made her feel sexy for the first time in probably a decade. Everything was easy, too easy. It scared her. 

She found herself thinking of him nonstop. He was always on her mind, where he was, what he was doing. Anytime they were in public all she wanted to do was hold his hand or snuggle up under his arm. These feelings terrified her. Gwen knew she was falling in love with him, but didn't allow herself to admit it in her mind or God forbid to him. She wasn't planning on developing such strong feelings for him. They were just living in the moment, two friends comforting each other and having some laughs. That's all it was supposed to be, that's all Gwen thought he wanted. 

This was all impossible she would constantly tell herself. "I can't fall in love right now" she would confide to her sister in law Jen. "I can barely manage to love myself after being dragged through the gutter by Gavin let alone be a girlfriend to someone else. This can't happen." Gwen was so torn with her feelings it would give her stomach pains, making her want to throw up. She couldn't bare the thought of not being able to hold his hand anymore but her feelings were so strong for him that she was convinced she would end up hurt and alone... Again. "He doesn't want to think of the future or long term stuff Jen. He said that. But you know me, I can't stop thinking about all of that." Jen rubbed her back as Gwen cried on her couch, "Gwen why don't you talk to him. Maybe he has the same feelings for you. He's been through a lot, he's probably just as scared." 

Gwen laughs off the notion he has the same feelings. She knows her life is a mess and is constant chaos even on the calm days. Blake's a simple guy with a quiet life, this is probably the last thing he wants to sign up for. "I have to end things Jen. I can't do this anymore. I thought I wanted something simple and not serious but I'm falling for him and there's no way he feels the same. The longer I stick around the more hurt I'll be when things eventually fall apart." 

"Gwen, be honest, are you more scared he doesn't love you or that he does love you?" Gwen is sobbing at this point. Jens right, if she were truly honest with herself she was more scared at this being something than it being nothing. Being vulnerable terrified her. She knew she wasn't strong enough for that yet. Jen tries to comfort her and change her mind but Gwen's mind is already made up. She composes herself a little bit and takes out her phone to text Blake asking to see him at the studio he's working at. 

"Can't wait to see you beautiful!" Blake responds causing Gwen to smile and then start crying again when she thinks about what she has to do. 

*****

Blake is on cloud nine back at the studio. The past month with Gwen had been incredible. He literally cannot get enough of her. He loves finding all the new layers to her personality everyday and loves the fact that only him and her family get to see those sides of her. It hasn't all been rainbows and sunshine though. They are both still hurting from their past relationships, and Blake knows to take things slow with Gwen. Every now and then he sees her hesitate when it comes to trusting him and opening up to him but he's a patient man and knows this woman is worth it. When they first discussed their relationship Blake didn't want to scare her off. He knew she had a million things on her plate and if he didn't say just the right thing at that moment she probably would have run away from him. So he's tried his best to keep it light, and fun, and easy. He just wants to be there for her, make her smile, hold her when she cries, and kiss her whenever he could. 

Blake was excited Gwen was coming by the studio. He hasn't seen her since he went over to her house over the weekend and hung out with her and the boys. They'd been taking it slow with her kids, not wanting to overwhelm them so it meant a lot to Blake when she invited him over for a movie night. He had a blast running around with them all day in the backyard and he couldn't help but notice Gwen beaming at him as she watched them all laugh together. It wasn't until later that night when they were all on the couch asleep with the end credits of some Disney movie playing that Blake realized he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave her, he didn't want to leave them, he didn't want to leave this house or even this moment. They'd hadn't taken their relationship to the next step physically yet, Gwen had insecurities with that and he was fine waiting, but the idea of sleeping alone was causing his chest to hurt. He couldn't help but think about waking up to her in this house everyday, hearing kids running around wanting breakfast. He knew in that moment on the couch watching her sleep with Apollo in her arms that he was in love. He'd probably knew it longer but this was the first time he accepted it in his head. The problem was, he knew this would freak her out. They were both keeping it together with scotch tape and saying I love you to someone still hurting from the shit her husband put her through seemed selfish. Blake wanted to tell her how he felt but was scared he'd lose her, he was scared she couldn't love him back, he was scared he'd end up alone... Again. 

So he decided he would wait. And not rush things. Things are great right now he thought to himself...

*****

Gwen wiped her tears away, reapplied her mascara and made her way into the studio. As soon as Blake saw her his eyes lit up and she couldn't help but smile back. "Hey babe! God I'm excited to see you." He got up from his chair making his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Gwen melted into him. She loved the way he felt, the way he smelled, the way he held her. His embrace made her forget what she came to do. He then lifted her face with his huge hand bringing her in for a sweet kiss full of passion and want. Just then tears started falling from Gwen's eyes and she pulled away shaking her head, hiding her face from Blake. 

"Gwen, baby, what's wrong? Did something happen? Did Gavin say something to you?" He's so concerned and so confused as Gwen backs away from him. "No Blake it's not that." Gwen is trying to catch her breath as the tears won't stop forming. "Ok then what is it Hun. You can tell me. Please, Gwen, talk to me." 

Gwen takes a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore Blake. Us. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe we should end this before one of us gets hurt." Blake's stomach drops. He can't believe what he's hearing. He can't lose her. "What are you talking about Gwen? Where is this coming from? Are you unhappy? Did I do something wrong? Please talk to me." 

His voice is getting choked up and Gwen is literally in pain watching Blake struggle to get the words out. She hates herself for hurting this man, she hates herself for blindsiding him like this. She honestly can't even look at him, she's so ashamed and embarrassed to admit why she can't see him anymore. Blake feels her retreating into her shell of insecurities so he walks over to her grabbing her hands. "Gwen, please, it's me. Please tell me what's going on. If you don't want to be with me then just tell me please." 

Gwen looks at him, his blue eyes are so calming to her that she gets lost for moment as they stand there in silence. He deserves the truth she tells herself. "I do want to be with you Blake. That's the problem. I want to be with you so badly it's all I think about. YOU are literally all I think about." Blake smiles slightly, "I'm confused darlin, what's the problem then?"

"We were supposed to live in the moment, remember? That's what we agreed on. That's what you wanted, and what I wanted. But I'm finding myself picturing the future, years from now. And the truth is I picture you by my side through it all. And that terrifies me Blake. It terrifies me!" Gwen is starting to cry again as Blake listens intently. "My life is crazy Blake. And as much as I want to live in the moment with you, I can't. I have to think of the future, I have to think of my boys. I can't find myself falling in love with you while I'm still married to my cheating husband. It's too much, I can't." Gwen is rambling a bit at this point and even though she's trying to end things with Blake she looks up and sees a big smile on his face. Gwen is confused considering her heart is literally breaking admitting all of this "Why are you smiling right now? I hate doing this." 

Blake sniffled a bit before taking her hand. "Gwen you scared me. I thought you were breaking up with me because you didn't have feelings for me. But instead you're breaking up with me because you have TOO much feelings for me. Do you know how crazy that is honey?" Gwen is embarrassed and a little annoyed that he's not understanding where she's coming from. "Blake, you said you wanted something easy. And my life and my issues are not easy. Im not easy. I need to leave before I get hurt because I can't handle another man hurting me Blake. I just can't, I'm not strong enough." 

Blake stopped smiling and furrowed his brow a little. "Who said i was going to hurt you Gwen. I'm not Gavin... Look, I know I said those things when we first started dating but the truth is I only said that cuz I didn't want to scare you off. I didn't want to make you nervous by jumping into a serious relationship. Because the truth is Gwen, I'm in love with you. There I said it, I love you. I've been wanting to tell you that but have been too scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. Too scared that you'd runaway from me. And I'm still scared. I'm still scared you'll break my heart but the thing is, I'm yours. I'm so utterly yours Gwen then even if you walk out this door right now and I never see you again, I will still love you for the rest of my life. And that's my promise." Blake's eyes are watering after his declaration that Gwen wasn't expecting. 

"You love me Blake?" Gwen is in disbelief as her voice cracks. This can't be real. She'd dreamt this moment but all of a sudden was unable to say the words back. Blake puts his hand on her cheek wiping away the tears with his thumb, "More then anything Gwen. I love you." He leans in brushing there lips together. This kiss felt so different to Gwen. After the three words he just said she could feel the emotion oozing out of him. He wasn't just saying it to get convince her to stay, he wasn't saying it as a rebound, He truly loved her. This scared her even more. Blake had felt her tense up during their kiss so he leaned back trying to read her face. He didn't regret telling her how he felt but he knew her mind was going everywhere right now and she was feeling overwhelmed. 

"I know this is a lot to take in Gwen and I'm sorry for ambushing you like this, I just wanted you to know the truth. You don't have to say it back if you're not ready, I just didn't want you leaving not knowing how I felt or thinking I didn't think about our future. Cuz I do baby, I think about it all the time. I just want to be with you and the boys Gwen. For as long as you'll have me." 

Gwen buries her face into his shirt trying to grasp everything that is happening right now. She's torn between wanting to run for the hills and wanting to say I love you back. As much as she wants to, she can't find the courage to say the words back. She wants to so badly but the fear of getting hurt and heartbroken again is too much. So she starts to move back. "Blake, I need to go." She sniffles, averting her eyes from his. 

"Gwen" 

"I'm sorry, this is just a lot. I'm so scared from everything I'm feeling and everything I want to say and I can't just think of myself right now."

Blake lets go of her hands reluctantly and puts them in his pockets as he nods his head. "I understand. I do. I'm sorry if I scared you. I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. And when you're ready to talk I'll be here." Gwen smiled gratefully up at him amazed at how patient he was with her. God he's so sweet she thought to herself. With that last thought she turned around and walked back to her car leaving Blake behind in the empty room. 

As soon as the car door closed she started sobbing uncontrollably. She was crying so hard she started hyperventilating and actually had to tell herself to breath. What was she doing, what was wrong with her. This amazing man just said he loved her and her response was to walk away. Of course she loved him. Maybe she was too afraid to admit it but she did. He made her feel like a person again, he brought her back to life one kiss at a time, one smile at a time. Were things perfect? No. Was it good timing? Probably not. Would the public freak out? Of course. But for the first time she didn't care. All she cared about was Blake and needing to be back in his arms. Sure she might get hurt, she might hurt Blake, they might even end up alone and heart broken but she's willing to take that risk with him. He's not Gavin, she's not Miranda, and she trusts him. She's ready to trust him with her heart. 

Gwen opens the drivers door, jumps out of her car, and runs back into the studio. She opens the door to the booth where she left Blake ten minutes ago and finds him sitting in the chair with his shoulders slumped forward and his face buried behind his hands hiding his tears. Gwen was stopped in her tracks as she looked over at her man crying at the thought of not seeing her again. He hadn't seen her walk in but the sound of the door clicking shut behind her caused him to look up. As their eyes met Gwen gave a small smile in his direction making him release a sigh of relief as if he knows why she's back. 

Gwen takes a couple steps towards him in the chair where she kneels down on the ground between his legs as she puts her hands on his face. It's her turn to wipe away his tears this time. He's embarrassed at his emotions and that she's seeing him this way instead of being strong but it actually makes her love him more. She leans her forehead against his as his hands go to her hips and ever so softly she whispers "I love you too Blake." Even though her eyes are closed she can feel Blake smiling from ear to ear. "You're not just saying that Gwen? Do you really?" 

It's this moment that Gwen realizes they share so many of the same fears and insecurities of being unlovable. "I'm in love with you. I was too insecure and afraid to admit because of my track record in this department but I love you baby. I do. I'm still scared because I've never felt this strongly about someone before but not being with you scares me even more. I'm ready. Let's do this." 

Blake's heart is exploding as happy tears run down both of their cheeks. He stands up picking her up with him burying his face into her hair as hers is in the crook if his neck. It's silent for awhile and it's the most tranquil either of them have ever felt in awhile. "I'm still scared Blake." Gwen shyly admits. 

"I know baby. Me too. But even if you end up breaking my heart, this moment right now will still be worth it. So go ahead darlin."

Gwen smiles into his neck a little "That sounds like a line out of one of your country songs cowboy." 

Blake laughs kissing the side of her head "Sometimes I feel like our whole love story is a country song. It's so unreal, I can't believe this happening." 

"Me neither. God I love you Blake."

"I love you too Gwen. Forever."


End file.
